


[Podfic] An Atlas of Uncharted Lands

by cas_tielle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_tielle/pseuds/cas_tielle
Summary: Podfic of "An Atlas of Uncharted Lands" by pipistrelleSummary: Adora, Catra, and Glimmer (and friends) after the war with Prime: bringing magic to the universe, exploring space, and falling in love. Turns out all three of those things are kind of the same thing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipistrelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Atlas Of Uncharted Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528277) by [pipistrelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle). 



> thank you to pipistrelle for allowing me to podfic her work! her dialogue was so lovely and perfect it scratched my little podficcer brain and just demanded to be read aloud :)
> 
> **please let me know if any of the links are broken!**

**Length:** 00:31:37

 **SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/ch-1-an-atlas-of-uncharted-lands-a-she-ra-podfic)

 **4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fvRdswPn0ea)


	2. Chapter 2

**Length:** 00:24:31

**SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/ch-2-an-atlas-of-uncharted-lands-a-she-ra-podfic)

**4shared Streaming:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fuD-kY3lBiq)


	3. Chapter 3

**Length:** 00:20:19

**SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/chapter-3)

**4shared Streaming:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fTXDsaPTUea)


	4. Chapter 4

**Length:** 00:23:51

**SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/ch-4-an-atlas-of-uncharted-lands-a-she-ra-podfic)

**4shared Streaming:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fIMPTlIubiq)


	5. Chapter 5

**Length:** 00:43:55

**SoundCloud Streaming:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/cas_tielle/ch-5-an-atlas-of-uncharted-lands-a-she-ra-podfic)

**4shared Streaming:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fFyXHbKXEea)


End file.
